runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Kaiser Blade
Intro Kaiser Blade will be a new clan installment of Guthix Blade. It is accepting members starting from today, July 23rd, 2009. Kaiser Blade is founded by Sjblade and will carry similar rules as Guthix Blade. This clan, unlike its predecessor, will feature more fighting such as weekly or even daily Clan Wars, Duel Arena, Bounty Hunter for those who qualify, and even PvP worlds if the everyone agrees to it. Of course the classic mining or woodcutting sessions are still available. The Kaiser Blade will carry the previous tradition of owning most clans at Clan Wars. Do not stand in the way of Kaiser Blade. You cannot win. You may beat us once if you're lucky. But don't think that glory of yours lasts forever. Trust me defeat is inevitable... Motto The motto for Kaiser Blade is Return of Destruction. Clan Structure Unlike Guthix Blade, the clan will be using a "triad" governing system. Instead of two players, Kaiser Blade will be ruled by three. The Lord branches out to two Commanders. All three people have the right to control the clan which includes clan activities, new members, etc. Definitions Lord: Founder of the clan (Sjblade). This position cannot be changed. Commander(s): The Second-in-Command. The position of commander shifts every month and are elected by highest number of votes in the clan. Code of Conduct Like most clans, there is a code of conduct. Yes I don't like it but it is here to make sure that everything in the clan is running smoothly. *Multi-Clanning is allowed as long as Kaiser Blade is your primary clan. *Do not scam. *Do not use any outside programs to give yourself a higher advantage over other clan members. (In other words, NO HACKING!!) *Do not ask for a new rank. Ranks are upgraded quickly in Kaiser Blade. If it is becoming apparent that you have not been given a new rank in a while, private message me ingame to discuss it. *Be friendly. If any member is causing problems. He/she will be removed for one day or even banned from Kaiser Blade. Don't think it won't happen. It does happen. *Do not use the word "noob" on low level members unless it is a joke. *Here is one that I found out from previous experience in clans: Do not ask to join and then never play RuneScape. How to Join After reading all that information here is the decision point where you decide if this is the clan for you...or not. If you do wish to join you may do any of the following: *Private Message me ingame or go on my Clan Chat and ask to join. (Best Choice!) *eMail me at airblade86@yahoo.com or go to my user page and on the sidebar, click email this user. *Leave me a shout out on my talk page. (Not preferred since I have problems loading Wiki; Use if all the above fails) Note: Once you tell me that you want to join, you are automatically accepted. Yep that's correct no level requirements. RuneScape already has enough of those =). It is recommended though that your combat is above 10 so that you survive longer in minigames like Clan Wars. Trivia *Although not purposely meant to happen, Guthix Blade and Kaiser Blade's abbreviations are abbreviations for computer storage capacity. (GB and KB) -- Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play clans Category:Pay-to-Play clans Category:Kaiser Blade